Weird Breaths
by SweetArrogance
Summary: For some reason, Brittany is finding it harder and harder to breathe but she can't figure out why.  Femslash.  R&R-COMPLETED-
1. Autumn

Weird Breath

It was that funny period in time when summer is morphing into fall and you're not quite sure what season you're in anymore. The leaves are still green, and the sun is still hot, but the wind blows past in icy swirls and you're rudely reminded of the changes in weather.

Brittany felt uncomfortable with the air surrounding her body. It was thick and humid so she felt like she had to put more effort into every movement of her body. Even her lungs had to try harder to suck in air. She just sat there on the park bench watching her stomach contract as she sucked in deep breaths, trying to fall into a comfortable inhale/exhale pattern.

It was still warm out so she left her jacket at home, but the sun set sooner than she expected and it became inexplicably cold. In fact, it turned cold too soon for Brittany's liking. As she stood up she could hear the soles of her New Balances scrape the ground. She took long lazy steps because the atmosphere was putting up too much of a fight.

She was still cold, though, so the thought of a warm house and warm clothes pushed her forward. The sun was almost all the way gone and it kept getting colder and colder. A light breeze had picked up, instantly bringing down the temperature.

She shivered involuntarily and folded her arms across her chest. Her breathing slowed because the air was now frigid. Every breath was like inhaling needles. Her lungs were stinging from contact with the cool, autumn air.

Ignoring her body's resistance against the wind, she began jogging, hoping that the exercise would warm her blood. The colder it got the harder she ran, and the harder she ran the harder the wind lashed out at her.

Her house was only a couple miles from the park but the weather deceived her. The wind stung her eyes and she would blink back tears, turning at the wrong corners in confusion. She stopped for a moment and tried to find her bearings.

When she realized she was nowhere near home and sighed. Turning back in the right direction, she decided to walk, and was overcome with depression at the fact that now she'd be staying out in the cold even _longer _than she'd anticipated.

Even though she didn't like the cold she did like seeing what the wind did to her skin. Little bumps were visible and it was like she could dissect herself piece by piece. She could identify each little pore and it fascinated her. She could see where she hand begun to sweat and she could see the little droplets fade away as she cooled off.

The little blonde hairs on her arm stood up and she was intrigued because she had never seen them before. They were so light-colored they were nearly invisible on any other day. But now she could see them clearly and was amazed that there were so many, but she never could tell before.

And even though her legs, and stomach, and chest were covered she felt the similar sensation all throughout her body. She felt little pieces of herself stick out more prominently as if to say, "Here World. Here I am."

She looked up at the sky and was pleased to see the moon and the stars. In the intense heat and humidity of the afternoon it was hard for her to see. But this air was thin and clear and she could see everything. She saw the stars twinkling and wondered if that was the sky's way of saying "Here I am" as well. She inhaled deeply just as the wind blew up against her face. She breathed it all in, figuring this was her way of speaking to the Universe. It would exhale and she would inhale and they could understand each other this way.

Suddenly something warm enveloped her body and she realized that she wasn't moving forward anymore. She looked down to see a head, nestled into her shoulder, raven-colored hair swinging around in the breeze.

Santana looked up at her smiling,

"Hey."

The smaller girl's hands were running up and down Brittany's arms and she could feel all her little hairs wilt back down onto her skin. Her body temperature increased considerably.

"Jesus Britt, you're freezing. Didn't you think to bring a jacket?"

Brittany shook her head sheepishly and Santana was already pulling off her own to wrap around Brittany's shoulders.

"Y-you don't have to," Brittany urged but by the sound of her voice wavering Santana just chuckled, and gave up her coat anyways.

Santana slipped her fingers in between Brittany's, casually, and pulled her along so that she was walking again. It was a subtle gesture but Brittany felt it one hundred percent, as Santana used her thumb to rub little circles on the back of Brittany's hand.

"Why are you out so late?" she asked.

As Brittany tried to speak she realized that there was something weird going on inside of her. As she inhaled to begin speaking she was cut off from all the precious oxygen. It was like there wasn't enough to fill her breath. She prepared to draw in a large amount of air but it was cut short. Still it was enough to manage one choppy, unsatisfying sentence, "I got lost."

It was a weird breath. She watched Santana's chest rise and fall slowly and she figured that the reason there wasn't enough air to breathe was because she was sharing it with Santana. That was okay though, because Santana was her best friend after all.

"Oh Brittany," Santana sighed.

At first Brittany was worried that Santana might think she was stupid for getting lost, but then she unclenched her jaw remembering that it was Santana, after all, and best friends are supposed to trust each other.

"I didn't mean to," Brittany muttered quietly, "It was getting cold so I started to run to keep warm. But the wind was stinging my eyes and I couldn't see so I must have turned the wrong corners or…" Brittany was out of breath before she could finish the sentence.

Santana chuckled, "I'm not mad at you."

Brittany supposed it was because Santana was using up a large amount of air that her breath was cut short again. Santana's involuntarily quick contractions required a large amount of oxygen and that's why Brittany had less.

The lack of…_something…_in her lungs made Brittany lightheaded. It was these weird breaths that kept bothering her.

Santana left her at the front door of her house, took back her jacket, then continued on her own way home. Once Santana was out of sight Brittany found that she could breathe properly again.

She looked up at the sky and wondered if it ever felt those weird breaths. _Maybe it's just me…_she thought, as she turned the knob to go inside.


	2. Winter

Normally Brittany wouldn't go out in the snow because she absolutely despised it, but her sister urged her to go out and play so she went. Her older sister was the best. Even though she was in college now and Brittany didn't see her as often they still kept in touch through emails and long phone calls.

Heather was attending Harvard University, full scholarship, and her parents never let Brittany live a day without hearing about it. But Heather never bragged. In fact, she didn't talk about her school life at all, opting instead to discuss her latest crushes, new restaurants she tried, or watching a live baseball game for the first time. Mostly she would ask Brittany what was up with her life; did she get taller? Interested in anyone? Sue driven you crazy yet?

Now that Heather was back in Ohio for winter break Brittany was extremely happy her only problem was Heather's love for winter weather. Brittany hated it. She preferred the summer.

After the two sisters built a seriously deformed snowman in the backyard, Heather trudged back inside to call her boyfriend up in New York. Brittany had desperately tried to follow in her tracks but the immense snow, coupled with her ridiculously puffy jacket resulted in her collapsing into the snow, allowing herself to be swallowed completely into the freezing hell.

She wasn't sure how long she'd just remained there but most of her body was too numb to get up anyways. It wasn't until she heard a petrified shriek that her body reacted and she tried to pull herself up. It didn't work. Heather grabbed her by her coat collars and yanked her to her feet. Santana, who had been the first to see Brittany's body lying motionless on the ground, draped Brittany's right arm around her shoulder while Heather seized the left.

They pulled her inside, tore off the offending winter gear, and threw her into a hot shower. Brittany, still a little shaken by their unnecessary panic, just stood in the hot water, letting it slowly defrost her frozen limbs. Eventually she came to her senses and carefully washed herself over. She applied an extra amount of shampoo because she liked smelling like strawberries as opposed to smelling like a wet dog.

She finished after almost an hour and put on lighter clothes. Sporting a red, waffle t-shirt and McKinnely High sweatpants she rejoined her sister and her best friend in the kitchen.

Santana took one look at Brittany's head and ran back upstairs. She brought a towel down, to dry Brittany's still dripping hair. Brittany hadn't thought much of it, after all she was _pretty _dry. But Santana was always a little overprotective of her so she didn't mind.

Brittany sat across from Heather, and Santana stood behind her kneading the towel against her scalp, then shimmying it down her long, blonde locks. It felt nice. When Brittany was younger and her mom used to dry her hair it would hurt. Eventually Heather took over that job and it was more gentle, kind of like how Santana was doing it now. Softly…gently…eventually Brittany actually nodded off. Her chin hit the tabletop and Heather saw her eyes roll off, as her eyelids shut into slumber.

Heather sighed, "Sometimes she's so grown up and sometimes she's just like a five-year old."

"Must have been a handful," Santana noted pensively. Brittany always spoke of her sister with such high regard. Santana figured that Heather was more like a mom to Brittany than her real mother ever was.

Heather sat back in her chair thoughtfully, "Yeah I guess. But not in a bad way. I love my little sister to death, and even though I'm really excited about college I just can't stand the thought of her being here, with no one to look after her."

"I'm sure she'll do fine by herself." Santana lifted Brittany's hair and draped the towel across her shoulders so that it could air dry. She took a seat next to Heather and the two just stared at the younger blonde as quiet snores drifted around the room.

Heather reached for Santana's hand and she flinched slightly, averse to most forms of physical contact.

"You don't seem to mind when Brittany does it," Heather said coyly, referring to their two hands intertwined.

Santana relaxed and smiled softly, "Most girls just walk down the halls, holding hands or arms linked together like it's nothing. Every time a person walks through a door it's just another opportunity to hug. It's just become such a normal thing it's like it's not special anymore. I don't want to hug, or hold hands with just anyone. I want it to be with someone I care about."

Heather squeezed her hand tighter.

"Lots of people think I'm a slut," Santana looked down dejectedly but Heather smiled at her, encouraging her to go on, "But Brittany never mentions that word around me. I don't know why I sleep around anyways. I mean, I say it's to build up my reputation but I think it has more to do with my pathological desire to be loved. After all I keep going back to the same guy, don't I? I guess the only reason I never quit going at it with Puck is because I know he'll always let me in if I show up at his door." Santana hung her head in shame. She'd barely ever talked to Heather before but it was just too easy to spill all of her secrets.

"Sex isn't the same as love, Santana," Heather said knowingly, but it wasn't in that offensively patronizing tone, "It's like you said. Save it for someone you really care about. Because intimacy like that is well worth the wait. When you find someone you love and trust completely, it all just gets so much better."

When Brittany awoke she was surprised to find herself in her bed, securely tucked in under thick blankets. She was even more surprised to see Santana sitting at her desk, her body awkwardly draped across the fold-up chair. Her head lolled off to the side and by the sound of her snores it was obvious that she was asleep.

Brittany didn't know how long she just sat there, watching Santana sleep. _Is this weird? _She didn't want to know the answer. But the longer she stared the harder it became to breathe.

_You must require a lot of oxygen in your sleep, _she thought, as she watched Santana's body slowly heave and then deflate. The sound of Santana's breathing was so soothing that Brittany fell back asleep.

Heather peeked in to check on her little sister and saw Santana there as well, the two of them fast asleep. Heather crept in quietly, and lifted Santana from the chair. She had a feeling that Santana was somewhat awake when the girl knew to instantly throw her arms around Heather's neck.

Heather lay her down on the bed, and kissed her forehead as well as Brittany's. She was going to miss the bubbly blonde like crazy but she knew that she was in good hands. Even in her sleep Santana relented as Brittany tugged most of the covers to her side.


	3. Spring

**Brittany: **Morning Sunshine :):):)

Santana groaned as she felt her phone vibrate against her rib cage. She'd sort of fallen asleep with it after having a long texting conversation with her cousin the night before.

She saw Brittany's text and tried her hardest to ignore it, placing her cell on the night table. But that lasted about 3 seconds before she took it back again to reply.

**Santana: **Morning. Why are you awake so early?

Brittany smiled upon receiving Santana's text. She liked knowing that her best friend bothered to text back even though she was _so _not a morning person.

**Brittany: **Look outside ur window.

Grudgingly Santana got out of bed, wiped the fog of her window, and looked outside. The dark clouds had faded away and the sun was shining through. Santana could see little tufts of grass poking through the fast-melting snow.

**Santana: **This wouldn't have anything to do with the Spring would it?

**Brittany: **Yes it wud! isnt it wonderful?

**Santana: **Sure. Can I go back to sleep?

**Brittany: **Bet u cudnt if u tried. now that u saw the outside u know ur just itching 2 go out and spend the day wit me!

**Santana: **Screw you.

**Brittany: **LOVE U 2 :)

Santana knew it was inevitable from the moment the first text arrived. She knew there was no chance of crawling back into her nice, warm bed. She got dressed quickly and was about to drive to Brittany's house when she saw a flash of gold and was soon wrapped up in Brittany's bone-crushing embrace.

"Nice to see you to," Santana joked, as Brittany pulled away.

Brittany began leading her in the direction of her favorite park. Santana figured they'd end up there, so she packed a couple of extra things in her shoulder bag.

They stopped on a bridge hovering right above the lake and Santana pulled out a little baggie with torn up pieces of bread. She handed it over wordlessly to Brittany and stared back out over the water.

_Again. _Brittany could feel her lungs beg for more air but there wasn't enough for Brittany to breathe. _Why does this keep happening?_

But no matter how much she prayed for an answer it never came to her. Instead she pulled out the little pieces of bread and tossed them out onto the water. In about 30 seconds the area beneath them was crowded with hungry ducks.

Santana sometimes would take a piece for herself, and bend down, holding her hand out through the rungs of the bridge. There was always this one brave duck that would approach her hand nip at her finger slightly before gobbling up the bread. It was only that one duck. The rest appeared to be afraid which Brittany couldn't understand because as far as she was concerned, Santana was the sweetest creature to ever walk foot on the planet.

They ran out of bread and Brittany dejectedly turned to leave.

"Wait." Santana pulled the little pink ribbon out of Brittany's hair and her ponytail fell loose.

"You don't mind, do you?" Santana motioned to the pink lace in her hands.

"What are you going to do with it?"

Santana held her hand out and that one duck came, returning for more bread. Even though Santana didn't have any, the little bird chose not to leave as her hand moved down to stroke his soft head. She then gently tied the ribbon around his neck, not too tightly, of course.

Santana looked down into it's beady eyes and said, "You come visit okay? We'll be back." The duck's head bobbed slightly as if it understood and then paddled away to joint the rest.

Santana stood back up and grabbed Brittany's hand, "That'll be our duck."

Brittany stared at her in amazement. She'd seen Santana get violent, and it was _not _pretty. But this was a new side of her. Brittany leaned forward and unexpectedly planted a kiss on Santana's cheek.

She saw Santana blush, possibly, for the first time in her life. But she didn't turn away, and there was no visible disgust on her face. Must be a good sign. They kept walking after casting one last wave to _their_ duck.

Brittany found herself back in that one bench she always sat on. She didn't know why she always sat on the samebench but Santana didn't seem to mind. She laid her head down on Brittany's lap, her feet dangling off the other side of the bench. She looked up past Brittany's chin into the sky.

Brittany on the other hand was struggling with herself. A part of her wanted to tell Santana to move away, that she needed to _breathe. _But the other part said _no. _Just a firm, unyielding _no. _She liked having Santana around. She didn't like those weird breaths but it was worth it as long as she got to have Santana by her side…or on her lap.

"Hey San," she mumbled dreamily, as she stared up at the drifting clouds, "have you ever tried counting the stars?"

She felt Santana shift and looked down to see Santana staring up at her intensely. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. "No I haven't. Have you?"

"Yeah. I like coming out here at night to try counting them but I can't in the winter or fall because it's too cold. I guess that's why I like the summer better. I could just lie here all night, staring up at the stars."

"That sounds really nice," Santana murmured. Brittany had already tore her eyes away from Santana, trying to quell the turbulence in her stomach.

But Santana now found it impossible to look away from her best friend. She knew what people said about her. She knew people though Brittany was dim, that she didn't understand anything, that sex meant nothing to her because _nothing _ever meant anything to her.

But she knew better. And secretly she liked being the only one to see this side of her.

"Maybe I could come with you one night? To look at the stars, yeah?" Santana didn't realize the magnitude of this proposition. What if it was something Brittany liked to do alone? What if she just didn't want _Santana _there?

Normally Santana was anything _but _self-conscious but Brittany was always a special case.

Brittany looked back down at her, and the two girls shared mutual smiles of affection, "That would be nice."

Brittany's breathing evened out and for the first time since being in Santana's presence, she felt herself relax, and just enjoy spending time with her best friend.


	4. Summer

**_So yeah...this story is a little fluffy, but I've read (and written) one too many overly-dramatic Brittana fanfics. I wanted to approach iwith a softer touch. It's only a 4-part story since it's based on the seasons. Please leave reviews; I'm always looking to improve my writing._**

* * *

"We should do this more often," Santana remarked, as the two lie under the stars in the park, on a warm summer night.

It had rained all through the spring and though Brittany still took walks (accompanied by an umbrella) she still hadn't had the chance to see the stars. It was Santana that called her first.

She had been sitting on the roof of her house trying to escape the sound of her parent's yelling. They weren't anywhere near a divorce, no way, because Santana knew that _they knew _they weren't getting any younger. This is the last shot they got at love and they weren't going to split over a stupid chicken recipe.

Anyways, she was just sitting up on the roof, no doubt getting wet because everything still hadn't dried completely since the previous weeks of violent thunderstorms. She saw the clouds rolling away and the lightning flashes about a couple miles away. She really shouldn't have been on the roof but it was wild.

Even in the distance she could feel the heat coming of the little rays of electricity. It was the kind of nature that she could appreciate. It was powerful, and dangerous, and beautiful…it kind of reminded her of her mother. A lot of people compared Santana to her mother but she didn't see it.

She was so mesmerized the electric lights show that she actually fell asleep to the distant rumble of thunder. Her parents were distraught to find her on the roof the next morning, after searching all night for the girl. She apologized profusely but the punishment stood: grounded for 2 weeks.

Santana grudgingly accepted but after that last turbulent storm the skies had cleared up. All she wanted to do was go out and see the stars with Brittany.

"Please Mami," she had begged. She flopped hopelessly on the couch, her arguments useless against her mother's firm resolve. But that night she had a meeting with the local socialites and her father subtly granted her permission.

He saw her make a beeline for the door and when she looked back cautiously he gave her a noncommittal grunt, acting as if he saw nothing. Even though they were supposed to be secret about it she flashed him a quick grin and sprinted out the door.

It pays off to a be Daddy's girl, even if those shirts are social suicide.

Brittany looked over at Santana, wanting nothing more than to do this again…_and again and again…_

All of a sudden Santana sat up, and Brittany was afraid she might leave. She was afraid she might think this was stupid and just leave. Brittany feared those same fears everyday. Santana just didn't seem like the type to stay. She was always moving. Like a shark.

But then Brittany saw something that caught her attention. Something was approaching them and in the distance, Brittany thought she could see a little orange beak.

"_Venga aquí, Patito. Venga aqui," _Santana cooed.

Somehow, the duck understood. It slowly hobbled up the bank of the lake and planted itself firmly by Santana's side.

"Look Britt," Santana said in awe, "He's still wearing our ribbon!"

Indeed he was. Brittany reached over to pet his little head but he quacked violently at her.

"Don't do that," Santana snapped, "She's a nice girl." Still the duck wouldn't budge.

"Por dios," Santana mumbled in frustration.

Brittany smiled weakly, "It's okay San. He's kind of like you."

"I don't snap at you!"

"Sometimes you do."

"Shut up," Santana huffed, but there was a little twinkle in her eyes. Brittany laid back down and Santana tried once again to sway the little duck. This time she spoke to it in Spanish again.

_"Brittany esta un chica muy buena. ¿Es muy bellísima, no? Ella esta mi mejor amiga en todo del mundo. Por favor da un abrazo a ella. ¿Para mi?" _ Brittany wasn't sure what Santana had said but the little duck came over and nudged her softly with it's wing.

She reached over to stroke it's head and it didn't flinch this time. It hopped up onto her lap and Santana smiled contentedly.

"What did you say?" Brittany asked incredulously.

Santana smiled coyly, "Oh nothing."

Brittany stared back at the duck, "I don't know why you like her. She's pure evil."

The duck quacked in amusement, harmonizing with Santana's loud laugh.

"Everyone always gangs up on me," Brittany grumbled.

Both girls lie back down and the duck moves to sit in between them.

"What should we name him?" Brittany asked quietly. Her eyes were once again trapped in twinkling lights above. She had her hand carelessly laid out to the side and Santana grabbed onto it. Brittany could feel the other girl's thumb trace circles in her skin.

Brittany looked over at Santana who seemed to be enveloped in her own thoughts.

"Earth to Santana, get your head out of the clouds."

Santana shot Brittany a sheepish grin and then looked back up at the stars, "We could call him Patito. It means little duck." She looked over at Brittany sheepishly again, "Sorry. I'm not very creative."

"No. I like it."

They hadn't realized it but for the first time they weren't distracted by the stars, or ducks, or clouds. They were just staring into each other's eyes.

The duck waddled over to Santana and quacked a couple of times, trying to get her attention. Santana sat up but she didn't let go of Brittany's hand, forcing the blonde to sit up as well.

"Calm down, you crazy bird," Brittany watched with amusement as Santana tried to swat him away. He kept nipping at their hands and Santana had no choice but to let go.

Once she did, the duck jumped onto her lap, and quacked some more until she started stroking his feathers.

"I think he's jealous," Santana joked.

Brittany, who had seen the little exchange, was confused. Could a person really be jealous of a duck? "I would be," she muttered, until realizing that she hadn't meant to say that out loud.

Santana just laughed graciously, covering for Brittany's slip up.

Brittany watched again as Santana whispered things in Spanish to Patito.

"That's not fair," Brittany whined, "I don't get to know what you're saying!"

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

"Is it bad?"

"No."

"Then why don't I want to know?"

"Because I don't want you to know."

"I'll learn Spanish if I have to, just to know what you're saying."

"Then I'll say it in Portuguese."

"You don't know Portuguese."

"Yeah, but I'll learn it just so you don't know what I'm saying," Santana smiled cheekily and Brittany threw her hands up in frustration.

"I give up."

Once Brittany closed her eyes Santana braved a look at her. The duck bit down on her finger and Santana's attention was once again redirected to the bird.

_"Ella es mi vida. La quiero muchísimo. No se puede tener mi corazón porque ya lo robo." _Santana's eyes fearfully darted back and forth between Patitio and Brittany.

She knew it was unreasonable to think Brittany had understood, but that blonde could always surprise you.

"You know one day I'm going to figure out," Brittany muttered.

Santana put down the bird and stretched out so that her face was hovering inches above Brittany's.

Even though Brittany still had her eyes closed she could tell Santana was getting closer because her throat closed up. Her oxygen tanks ran dry. Now Brittany was positive that it was Santana who caused these weird breaths. And she really _really _needed to breathe.

Weakly she tried pushing Santana away but the other girl wouldn't move.

"San," she groaned.

Santana still wouldn't move. Her body was locked in fear. She didn't know how she allowed herself to get this close but she found that she couldn't move back.

Brittany rolled over on her stomach and shot up to her legs, "Stop!" She stomped around furiously breathing in and out deeply as if she had never experienced breathing before.

"What's wrong?" Santana's mouth was dry but she forced the question out anyways.

"I just," Brittany panted for more air, "I-I can't," …air…"I can't…" …air…"BREATHE. I can't breathe when you're around San-I-I just can't."

Santana was unsure of how to react. Patito stomped angrily in Brittany's direction but Santana held him back. She pulled the little bird back into her lap, stroking his head until he calmed down. In a way he really was like Santana. She liked it when people played with her hair.

Santana had said nothing after Brittany's outburst. She waited until Brittany inhaled as much air she possibly could…and calmed down a bit.

Brittany leaned against the trunk of a tree watching Santana calm down the little animal. It was so cute she thought she might never breathe a normal breath again. His head was slightly golden but the rest of him was pearly white. He was still kind of young so all his feather's hadn't grown out yet. And even though Santana never owned a pet, and she didn't have any brothers or sisters it seemed as though she just naturally had this caring, protective nature.

How come Brittany could breathe normally around everybody else but not her own best friend?

"I can't believe I'm jealous of a stupid bird," Brittany muttered again, this time not caring that she had said it aloud. "At least he can breathe around you."

Santana just shrugged.

They stared up at the stars again and Brittany saw one star shining brighter than the rest. She pointed up to it, "You see that San? Imagine that this sky was my whole life. Well you're that one shining star, the one that shines brighter than the rest."

Santana smiled softly up at Brittany, who continued looking at the star in amazement.

"Hey Britt."

"Mm-hmm?"

"You're the _only _star in my sky. Just imagine, this giant blue ocean of nothing, except for one shining star. That's you."

"Just shut up!" Invisible ropes constricted Brittany's neck and she clawed at her throat, desperately trying to pry them off.

Santana rushed up to Brittany's side, stopping the other girl from doing further damage to herself.

She bit her lip. She was nervous. Brittany was petrified. Santana looked up into her eyes, "If I stole your breath then you stole my heart."

Brittany looked down at her curiously. She was almost, 99.99% sure she knew what that meant.

Santana's eyes were misty and Brittany could sense the real emotion behind it. She stepped closer, the distance between them slowly fading away. Santana pressed her lips firmly against Brittany and it arrived in a wind.

She could feel everything inside her go on high alert. Her blood ran faster, her heart beat faster, every little hair on her body stood up. Her lungs filled with something different than air. It was thick and heavy and she thought she might overflow with it if Santana didn't stop kissing her.

She finally pulled away to say something she hadn't realized she'd been dying to say, "I love you."

Santana's breath hitched and she realized what this feeling was. This disease that Brittany had been harboring for years now. It was incurable but Santana didn't care.

Those weird breaths were _so _worth it, so long as she got to keep kissing Brittany…_again and again..._


End file.
